So Warm
by moonlighting.gatita
Summary: Regina snorted, wrapping her arms around Emma, and whispered, "You okay? Was it scary?" Emma shook her head against Regina's neck. Unbelievable. "Yup."


**AN: So I'm currently _really_ cold right now and should probably turn on my heater but it's _over thereeee. _**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Once. Yeah it belongs to these two guys who don't own a pair of glasses and write about cold things.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Emma sighed. She was giving up. Turning around awkwardly, she readjusted the thin blanket so that it covered her chest to toes. But still she shivered. She grunted, sitting her head up quickly to fix the scratchy couch pillow. <em>This is so stupid.<em> She sighed again, looking up at the ceiling, her hands clasped together on her stomach. Her long blonde hair was pooling over the side of the couch, and her toes were cold due to lack of thick socks. She hadn't worn a long sleeve shirt that day, so she ended up wearing her red leather jacket. Which happened to get really uncomfortable after a couple minutes of trying to fall asleep with it on. Her body shivered again and she could feel the goose bumps rising on her skin.

The living room was so dark, and so creepy. This house was big, but it felt bigger in the darkness, and she had a feeling this could turn into a horror movie any second. Emma closed her eyes, the annoyance crumbling down her walls. She was pissed. She is an adult. Being sent to the couch like a child because she "couldn't admit she was wrong" made her veins boil. Well, guess what, she wasn't wrong. She was so, so right. But her very regal, very professional, and, mind you, _very sexy_, girlfriend wouldn't admit that.

But one day, _one day_, Regina's gonna thank her for this. Yeah. She's gonna love her _more_ for this. But she just hopes soon, because God she was cold!

"Fuck this." Emma jumps up from her very uncomfortable position on the couch, grabs her stupid blanket, tosses in to the other side of the room, and marches upstairs like a ten-year old who really wanted that cookie. She grits her teeth when she reaches _their_ bedroom door, and goes to open it. But it's locked. Dammit. So, she knocks. No answer. Knocks louder. Still no answer. She leans her ear on the door and hears nothing, no movement, no sounds.

"Regina! Open up! I know you can here me. This is my room, too, you know!" Emma wanted to break down the door, but then she quickly wraps her arms around herself when she starts shivering again. _Coldddd…_

Movement. She starts to hear movement. "Regina…" She says in quiet warning, loud enough for the brunette standing on the other side of the door to hear.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, Regina is silently laughing, because god this was so funny. She would, _maybe_, let her back in the room, but not without a little foreplay.

Emma was seething. She tried opening the door again, shaking the doorknob as if that would help the obvious spell cast over the lock. Then she tried to use some of her own magic to unlock the door. What was it Regina said about magic? Oh. Emotions.

Her shivering body conjured up all the annoyance she was feeling towards her stupidly attractive girlfriend, and yes! The lock unlocked, and she threw her body at the door before Regina could cast another spell on it. It flew open, and Emma went crashing into the laughing brunette. They fell to the ground, a tangle of limps, and Emma's face was a clear sign of anger. Regina just smiled innocently at her.

"This is not funny, woman!" Emma barked at her.

Regina batted her eyelashes in the most adorable way, and Emma almost caved. Almost. "What's not funny, dear?"

Emma just stared at her wide eyed, at a loss for words, and then noticed their position. Her eyes quickly scanned the brunette's body beneath hers, and Emma quickly felt that she wasn't cold anymore. She caved. Loosening her muscles, and forgetting whatever weird fight they were in, she just hugged her girlfriend, right on the floor.. _So warmmmm….._

Regina snorted, wrapping her arms around Emma, and whispered, "You okay? Was it scary?"

Emma shook her head against Regina's neck. Unbelievable. "Yup."

Regina laughed, then moved beneath Emma, easily rolling the woman off of her, much to her dismay. Emma pouted. But Regina stood up anyways and walked over to the bed, gently grabbing the covers with her hand. She then looked back at Emma with a devilish smirk, and said, "Would you like to come to bed, Miss Swan?"

Emma scoffed, jumping to her feet, donning her uncomfortable jacket, walking towards Regina. She planted a solid kiss to the love of her life's perfect lips and practically growled. "I hate it when you call me that."

Regina laughed, and they easily made their way into bed together. Emma scooted over so Regina had enough space. But that space was quickly erased when Emma spooned Regina from behind. The brunette's fingers laced with Emma's, and they soon relaxed.

Regina spoke up sweetly, then, breaking the warm silence, "Ah, but you love it…Miss Swan."

All Emma could do in reply was squeeze her body gently, because sleep finally started to seep into her bones. "Oh, and I was right, you know," Emma said sleepily.

Regina smiled. "Nope."

The blonde grunted, tightening her hold, her nose brushing against Regina's neck. "But, I waaasss," she whined.

Regina's body tingled with Emma's touch, her trail of light magic creating sparks inside her stomach. "Mhm," was all she managed to say.

"He deserved it."

Emma felt Regina move in her arms, turning over, and making eye contact with her. Even in the dark, she could see her perfectly, because every night after they finally admitted their feelings for each other, Emma would trace her face for memorization. She could, and would, never forget every single contour.

"You're so violent," Regina breathed, the hot air filling Emma's lungs in the best way.

"He shouldn't have touched you. He's lucky I didn't chop off his other hand."

Regina laughed, the sound bouncing off Emma's ears, making her smile in return. Emma remembered the way that pirate looked right before she punched him square in the face after touching her girlfriend in a very un-platonic way. His drunkenness was getting way out of hand. Pun intended.

Emma's lips quickly found hers, melting into the soft kiss. "I love you," the blonde whispered.

Regina smiled against her mouth, wrapping her arms around her back to pull their bodies closer beneath the warm covers. "And I love you," she replied.

"Miss Swan."

Emma laughed.


End file.
